nier_automata_community_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
WeskerPawnch
WeskerPawnch is a regular of the discord who joined on August 14, 2018. The first words he uttered on the server were: "Heya. I don't know shit about Nier and I didn't even hear about Drakengard until recently, I just started playing Nier: Automata for the first time tonight. I might be pretty silent to start with because I crawl through games, not because I particularly suck but I like to smell every single rose along the way so to speak. I do have some Platinum Games experience, played way too much Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and I've played through Bayonetta up until after lil' glasses appears, and though it's hardly related at this point in time I've played much of the Devil May Cry series. Despite this I'm going into the game moreso for the world building/story and the RPG elements and I understand that the action is moreso a side dish." He then went on to get all Steam achievements in NieR; Automata by August 27, not buying any along the way. Personality WeskerPawnch is a weird young man who can be honest to the point of rudeness, leading to him clashing with some other other strong personalities in the server. He speaks about his issues and weaknesses openly and prefers to keep things transparent. Despite being an absolute pervert he very much dislikes hook-up culture. Abilities Before his corruption, Wesker was a master in the ways of the blade, able to cut through Minecraft diamonds with his katana. For those unaware, Minecraft diamonds are the toughest material in the multiverse, but not the omniverse. Thanks to intensive training through playing Bloodborne, Wesker was able to outmatch many armed humanoid opponents. Wesker was pierced by a stand arrow at some point and acquired his stand, Flaming Gay Flamingo. This stand was a mere distraction with no further utility in battle. After Wesker drank from the Cursed Ancient Mio Energy Drink he devolved into a Mionite, heightening his physical abilities to super human levels, as well as allowing his body to regenerate at will and to channel the energies of the Old Ones. This process also distorted his stand into a new form known as 「Octopus's Garden,」 a stand skilled at close combat and bearing the ability to turn itself and the stand user invisible and invincible, temporarily writing the person out of reality as the user cannot interact with the world beyond movement during this disappearance. History Before NieR: Automata Community Discord WeskerPawnch was born and raised in the US state of Florida, a land well known for its frigid mountain ranges surrounding sweltering swamps below. He had many adventures in his early life, but nothing prepared him for the discovery he made in the Great Florida Catacombs. While exploring the mountainside tunnels, he happened upon the Cursed Ancient Mio Energy Drink and was dared by one of his friends to tank a drink. He did, and his mind spiraled into an abyss of horrors yet to come. When he awakened, he found his friends converted to thralls and his own body dripping a haunting black ichor, along with strange new abilities and a drive to blot out the sun that now disturbed him on a personal level. WeskerPawnch used his newfound abilities to overthrow the state government and secede from the union, establishing the Holy Kingdom of Florida, the center of worship for the once forbidden Old Ones. European Assault Arc Satisfied with ruling his own territory, WeskerPawnch quieted down for a while until the European Union directly approached him and requested his country to join for the cost of 7 Danimals. Rejecting their proposal on the basis that Florida was never, is not, and will never be located on the European continent, the ambassadors released their Shikai and attempted to take Wesker's life. The God-King of Florida cut them down with ease and went on 4chan to gather intel on this mysterious faction called the EU and learned of their preposterous scheme to rid the planet of memes. A known hater of memes, WeskerPawnch smiled and nodded before seeking revenge on them for attempting an assassination. Wesker met Gay Robot on the NieR: Automata Community Discord, along with VirtCon and youtube.com over a game of blackjack and hentai. There they shared their collective resentment for the EU and desire to stand against them. WeskerPawnch became the host of the logic virus, a trojan condom horse for the EU plan they hatched, pre-ripped. They committed such as burning down the Notre Dame Cathedral, an act which they would later question. Ultimately they stormed the beach at Normandy on D-Day, but were repelled by GameStop, a powerful stand user in league with the EU. However, the logic virus was successfully planted, leading to the eventual social collapse of the EU, slowly but surely.